An internal combustion engine typically includes fluid filtration systems, such as fuel filtration systems, lubricant filtration systems, hydraulic oil filtration systems, and the like. Each filtration system removes particulate, water, and other impurities in the fluids. The filtration system generally includes a replaceable filter element that includes a filter media. In addition to the filter media, the filter element also includes support and frame members (e.g., endcaps, media support members, etc.) and a gasket that seals the dirty side of the filter media from the clean side of the filter media when the filter element is positioned in an installed position within a fuel filter housing. One such gasket, which includes a generally x-shaped cross section, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,625, entitled “CARTRIDGE FOR FILTERING A LIQUID CIRCULATING IN A HYDRAULIC ENGINE OR EQUIPMENT AND CORRESPONDING FILTERING CARTRIDGE-SEALING JOINT ASSEMBLY”.
As the filter element filters the fluid, the filter media captures and retains particulate, which increases the restriction of the filter system. Accordingly, the filter element of the filtration system is replaced at regular intervals to prevent choking of the fluid supply to the engine or component. During replacement, the used filter element, including the used filter media and gasket, are replaced with a new filter element, including new filter media and a new gasket. The used filter element is discarded or recycled.
During a filtration system service (e.g., a filter element service as described above), fluid may spill as the filter element is removed from the filter housing. In particular, residual fluid may be retained between the gasket and a filter element frame member and between the filter element and the housing walls. The residual fluid may leak when the filter element is removed. Prior filtration systems utilize a gasket coupled to the filter element that have a drain that allows the residual fluid to flow back to a fluid storage tank (e.g., a fuel tank) before removing the filter element from the filter housing. When the filter element is removed during the service, the gasket is removed with the filter element allowing the fluid in the housing to drain back to the tank. The draining function takes place while the lid of the housing is being spun off the housing and before pulling the filter element out of the housing. Since the gasket having the drain is integrated into the filter element, the gasket is discarded with the filter element after use. This results in added costs for each replacement filter element because the replacement filter element needs to include another seal for the filtration system to function properly.